User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Joker (The Dark Knight Returns)
Hello guys! Today, here's my seventh PE proposal, and it's about The Joker of Frank Miller's Dark Knight Universe, one of the main antagonists of The Dark Knight Returns miniseries. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? The Earth-31 version of The Joker starts as a villain, much like his mainstream counterpart. However, when he succeeds in killing Jason Todd, Batman retires and leaves his archenemy in a near catatonic supor. The Joker remains so for many years until Batman decides to get back from retirement and engages in his crimefighting crusade again. As such, the Joker reawakens from his catatonia and decides to fun with his archenemy one last time, considering that the Dark Knight is now being hunted down by the Gotham City Police Department. Convincing Doctor Wolper, his naive psychiatrist, to bring him to TV so he can tell his version of the story in a late night show, the Joker kills all the audience, including his psychiatrist and the show's host. Now back on the game, the Joker gets the help of Abner and Bruno to terrorize Gotham City once more. Afterwards, the Joker and Abner go to an amusement park to poison children until Batman and Robin arrive. While Abner goes after Robin, the Joker engages with Batman in their last confrontation and takes the opportunity to kill countless of innocents out of pure "fun". Having enough, Batman tries to kill him but ultimately desists, leading the Joker to kill himself to frame Batman for it and forcing the government to send Superman after him. MITIGATING FACTORS? Much like his mainstream counterpart, who has never been the nicest being, this version of the Joker is no exception: he enjoys to kill, destroy, torture and rape whenever he goes. His conflict with Batman starts early on after Batman takes Dick Grayson to be his Robin, as seen in the prequel All-Star Batman & Robin, the Boy Wonder. Back on his days of glory, the Joker likes to sleep with some women only to then kill them and asks his henchgirl Bruno to dispose of their corpses, like when he kills Donna Gugina. However, his worst act against the Dark Knight is when he allows his henchmen to beat up Jason Todd to death, giving Batman a heavy blow enough to force him to retire. When he awakes on his 60s after Batman's return, rather than choose this as an opportunity to reform, the Joker wants to make one last joke towards his archenemy and manipulates the idiot of his psychiatrist to bring him to a night talk show to tell his own version of the story, convincing him that Batman has the fault of his own psychosis even when he killed countless people without Batman's influence. That night, on the Late Night with David Endochrine, the Joker demonstrates his intense cruelty when he kills Dr. Ruth by kissing her with his deadly lipstick, orders one of his robotic dolls to snap Dr. Wolper's death (in the animated film adaptation he slits his throat with a cup) and later gasses out all the audience to death, including David. Having already crossed the Moral Event Horizon by this point, the Joker intensifies his murderous attitude when he goes to Kyle Escorts and brainwashes an aged Selina Kyle to send one of his girls to brainwash a senator to declare war to the country of Corto Maltese in spite of all the innocent people who would die as a result. He then has Selina dressed as Wonder Woman, beaten up and possibly rapes her before leaving for an amusement park, where he and Abner start selling poisoned cotton candy to children, who then die with smiles on their faces. As such, Batman goes after him to have one last showdown. During their final fight, the Joker shows his worst when he starts shooting at innocent people, even couples, while trying to escape from the Dark Knight. Unlike his mainstream counterpart, the Joker actually succeeds in angering Batman enough to kill him, but when Batman desists, the Joker simply snaps his own neck and frames his archenemy for his murder, effectively changing the public view on the Dark Knight. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering this version of The Joker to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals